Engine lubrication devices have been disclosed that supply oil inside an oil tank to various portions of an engine with a main pump, and that supply oil inside a heat storage tank to the periphery of a crankshaft with a sub pump (see Patent Document 1).
In such devices, the sub pump jets the high temperature oil stored in the heat storage tank from a jetting tube mainly towards the journal for the crankshaft when the engine is started up. The periphery of the crankshaft is accordingly warmed up, and friction is reduced.
After warm-up of the engine has been completed, the high temperature oil is stored in the oil tank. The high temperature oil in the heat storage tank is used up when the engine is started up, such that in order to prepare for the next warm-up event, high temperature oil inside the oil tank is fed to the heat storage tank by the sub pump and stored once again in the heat storage tank.
In such devices, high temperature oil from the sub pump system can moreover be supplied to the main pump system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-144623